Eye of the Equinox
* is gold efficient without its passive and active. * Without , becomes gold efficient in . * Its gold efficiency increases by %|+75g}} for every deployed, becoming gold efficient after deploying 2 wards and increasing indefinitely with each ward deployed afterwards. * If you're only buying for the wards (although you might want to consider just instead), it pays for itself in 31 wards: ** 75 }} Similar Items }} Notes * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out-of-combat for 5 seconds. * Triggering the Spoils of War passive adds +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. * The execute health threshold is affected by the bonus damage from critical strikes and other autoattack modifiers (like ), but not from . * The Spoils of War passive is triggered no matter what method is used to kill the minion, but the execute can only be applied with melee autoattacks. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming user kills the most valuable minions available, it provides: ** per 10 seconds|2 melee minions (20 + 20) and 1 siege minion (40) per 3 minion waves is 80g per 90 sec. 80 / 9 is 8.9 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. ** Between 20 and 35 minutes, it provides per 10|1 melee minion (20) and 1 siege minions (40) per 2 minion waves is 60g per 60 sec. 60 / 6 is 10 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. ** After 35 minutes, it provides per 10|1 siege minions (40) per minion waves is 40g per 30 sec. 40 / 3 is 13.3 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming user kills one minion every 30 seconds, it provides 8.3 health regen per 5 seconds to the user and lane partner. Patch History . ;V7.23 * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ;V7.22 * Grants . * counts toward the quest goal. * Quest gold required to upgrade increased to from . * Spoils of War heal now scales with . ;V7.12 * Quest reward shield now properly benefits from effects that modify heal and shield values (ex. line, ). * Spoils of War charge indicator sphere VFX have been updated to be more runic and less distracting. * Quest reward shield VFX have been updated to be more Targonian. * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ;V7.10 * Grants melee champions 150 bonus attack range and slightly increased attack speed against minions that can be executed by Spoils of War. ;V7.9 * Quest. ** Earn using this item. ** Shield Battery, a permanent shield that regenerates slowly outside of combat. *** Grants a permanent shield for level)}}. The shield regenerates slowly when out-of-combat. Executing minions with Spoils of War regenerates shield value. ;V7.2 * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * +10% cooldown reduction. ;V6.22 * Base health regeneration increased to 200% from 100%. ;V6.18 * Fixed a bug where execute proc was healing nearby allies for less than the intended amount. ;V6.13 * Minion execute changed to (20 level)}} health from 400 health. ;V5.24 * : could execute champion clones. ;V5.22 Added * : * Grants +500 health, +100% base health regeneration and +2 gold per 10 seconds. * Unique Passive – : Melee basic attacks execute minions below 400 health. Killing a minion by any means heals yourself and the nearest allied champion for 50 health and grants them kill gold. These effects require a nearby allied champion and consume a charge. Recharges every 30 seconds for a maximum of 4 charges. * Unique Active – : Consumes a charge to place a Stealth Ward that reveals the surrounding area for 150 seconds. Holds up to 4 charges that refill upon visiting the shop. }} References de:Auge der Sonnenwende fr:Œil de l'Équinoxe pl:Oko Ekwinokcjum